Daddy's Girl
by Odintsova
Summary: Postseason 2. Syd's been missing for about six years. V and L are married with a young daughter. My first posting! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Daddy's Girl

Author: Odintsova

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Although it takes a different path than Season 3, I incorporate parts of Season 3 and 4 into my story, so spoilers for all seasons.

Summary: This is the story of Margaret (Maggie) Anne Vaughn, the daughter of Michael Vaughn and Lauren Reed. The story is written in three point's of view, Maggie's, Sydney's and Vaughn's. This is an idea I have toyed around with a bit, and I'm excited to finally have it done. The is the first story I have pre-written(meaning all the chapters were written before I started posting), so there were probably be a new post either every day or every other day. Please tell me what you think.

Background: This is Post-S2, but the timing is a little different. Sydney didn't come back two years later as she did in Season Three and Jack didn't go to jail or kill Irina. Soon after Vaughn married Lauren they had a child, after the baby was born Vaughn cut back to working as an analyst in order to spend more time with his daughter. Lauren is still NSC liaison, working for the Covenant and sleeping with Sark. Lauren did broker Sloane's pardon and he is a free man. Everyone else still works for the CIA(Marshall, Dixon, Jack and Weiss). Marshall and Carrie were married and have a son a year younger than Vaughn's daughter and an eight month old daughter. Nadia has not been discovered. Irina is still on the run and APO never had been formed. And so it begins…

Prologue

She said that I should write it all down, get it all out. That communication was the key to understanding and accepting what had happened to me, and to my dad and my mom. I say to her it was over six years ago and I don't even remember half of it. But she just smiles at me and says that I should write down what I remember. I'm not exactly sure where I should start, my parents have their own stories, and I won't bother giving background on them, I'll start with my story. As it goes, though, I had to talk to some people, because I don't remember everything, so you will have their voices mixed in my story. Because, you see it isn't just my story, its their story and our story, a long complicated story, where I am just a very small part. And my part began when I was five and a half, the day I met Jack Bristow for the very first time.

Chapter 1

Maggie

I was playing with paper dolls, in the hall closet because mom said that I was too old to play with them. So, even at times like now, when she wasn't home, I would only play with them in the closet, hidden behind lots of heavy winter coats. The doorbell rang and I heard my dad's heavy footsteps come to the door. I heard the click of the door as it opened.

"Jack?" That was my dad's voice, surprised and slightly horse.

"I need to talk to you," This was 'Jack'.

"About what?"

"Vaughn," Jack's voice was strong, but was shaking slightly, as if he was about to start crying. "I have another lead."

I guessed that Jack was probably talking to my dad, since our last name was Vaughn, but I didn't understand why he wasn't calling him Mike, which was what all of our friends called him or Michael which was what Mom called him.

Dad sighed, "Come in, you want something to drink?"

"No."

Suddenly the closet door opened, and light rushed in, I tried to shrink back, but it was too late and Jack, holding his jacket in one hand, was standing there.

"Hello," the man seemed almost amused. "Vaughn you seemed to have a stowaway."

"What?" Dad pushed past him, then saw me sitting there. "Princess?"

Jack squatted down until he was at my eye level, "Who are you?"

"I'm Maggie."

"Maggie, I'm Jack."

"I know."

Jack glanced at Dad, "You do?"

"I heard you talking."

"What are you doing in here Maggie?"

"Playing with paper dolls."

"In a closet?"

"Mom thinks I'm to old to play with them."

"Princess," my dad extended his hand and pulled me to my feet. "I want you to go upstairs and play with your dolls, your mom called, she's staying in DC for the night. I need to talk to Jack for a minute, then we'll have a P,P&P night."

I clapped my hands and jumped to my feet, "Okay, Daddy."

He kissed the top of my head and I ran up the stairs until they bent around and the two men couldn't see me anymore, then I snuck around and listened to them talk.

"P,P&P?" Jack asked.

"Pizza, Pop and Princess," Dad said in a slightly strained voice. "It's something Maggie and I do, we eat pizza and drink pop and watch princess movies."

Jack made a noise that sounded like a laugh, "I remember Sydney went through a phase like that. I must have watched Alice in Wonderland twice a day for a year."

I thought Daddy was going to point out that Alice is not a princess, but he didn't.

Dad put his hand lightly on Jack's shoulder and led him into the kitchen, I snuck down the stairs and continued to the listen.

"What can I do for you, Jack?"

"I have another clue, one of Irina's contacts in…"

"Irina?" My dad interrupted. "Irina Derevko?"

"Yes, and they think we have a sighting in India. You were stationed there for a long time, you have connections."

"Jack, Sydney's is dead."

I didn't know the Irina woman or the Sydney woman they were talking about.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Jack asked.

Dad gave a sigh and threw his arms up in frustration, "What do you want me to say, Jack? In a perfect scenario? That I would leave Lauren and Maggie? Devote the rest of my life to searching for a dead woman?"

Jack stood and I backed up the stairs to avoid being seen as he walked out and took his jacket from the coat closet.

"Obviously I wasted my time coming here," Jack's voice was hard and bitter now.

"Jack," I peeked over the edge and saw Dad's hand was on the door, keeping Jack from leaving. "Jack, we buried her."

Jack's voice sound like it was about to collapse, "No, Vaughn. We didn't, you did."

Then Jack left, closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maggie

"Maggie," my dad called.

I came down, "Yeah?"

"You ready?"

I laughed, "Yep."

"What movie do you want to watch, princess?"

"You choose."

"Hmmm," he thought for a minute. "How about Alice in Wonderland?"

The same movie Jack had talked about, "But Daddy, Alice isn't a princess."

"I know."

I looked at him for a long moment, "Okay."

"Then lead the way."

I ran into the kitchen, and Daddy followed after me.

It was later that night, after the movie and Dad was tucking me into bed.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" he asked.

I giggled, "Yes, I love the Cheshire Cat."

"I love Tweedledum and Tweedledee."

"Me too."

He pulled the cover up over my head, then snapped it down, "Princess, I'm going to be going away for a few days."

I sat up, "Daddy, no. Why?"

"It's a boring work thing, it will only be a few days."

"You're lying. You're going because that man, Jack, came today and asked you to go. You're going to India to look for someone named Sydney."

"Well aren't you the little eavesdropper?"

"Daddy, who's Sydney? You said she was dead. Why are you going to India to look for a dead woman? And why-"

"Hey," he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Enough questions princess. Can you keep a secret?"

I nodded.

"Yes."

"You can't tell anyone."

I nodded.

"Not even Mommy."

I nodded furiously, until my light brown ponytail flopped back and forth over my face.

"Along time ago, before you were born, before your mommy and I were married, even, I was a spy."

"A spy?"

"A spy."

"Like James Bond."

"Yes like…wait, where have you been watching James Bond?"

"At Mitchell's, his dad likes to watch them."

"Wonderful," Daddy rubbed his forehead. "So I was a spy, and my partner was a woman named Sydney Bristow. She had been a spy for a very long time and was a very good one. But about a year before I met your Mom, she was killed."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was she nice?"

"Very nice, one of the best friends I ever had."

"But if she died, why are you going to India to look for her?"

"Because," then he shook his head. "Princess, you're to young to hear this."

"No I'm not."

"It's not very pleasant," he warned.

"Tell me."

"Her body was burned, so the only way they could identify her was by the stuff in her teeth. And Jack, the man who came to see me is her father, he believes that she actually didn't die, and he is still looking for her."

"Is it possible she didn't die?"

"Yes, I guess…it has happened before."

"So when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Is Mommy coming home?"

"No, you are going to stay with Marshall and Carrie for a couple of days."

"Mitchell too?"

"I assume they aren't sending him away? Why? Do you have a crush on him?"

"Daddy, eww, no! Mitchell's weird."

"A chip of the old block," Daddy muttered.

"But you'll be home by Friday, won't you Daddy?"

"Of course, Princess. We can have another P,P&P day."

I kissed him, "I love you up to the moon, Daddy."

"I love you up to the moon and back, Princess."

"That's a long way, Daddy."

He got up, walked towards the door.

"Dad."

"Yes, Princess?"

"I hope you find her. You could use a friend."

He laughed, "I have friends."

"I know. But not good friends, I'm your only really good friend. Marshall is always to busy with his computer and Eric is nervous around you ever since you had kids."

"You're a smart six year old."

"And a good eavesdropper."

He blew me a kiss, "Goodnight Princess."


End file.
